The Rugrats and the Noise
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: The Rugrats hear a strange noise that they have never heard before. Chuckie gets frightened and Angelica find this as a chance to tell one of her fibs. How will this one end? Please read and review. No flames. Thank you. :


**Disclaimer: Rugrats belongs to Nickelodeon, I do not own them! This is going to be my first try on writing fan fiction about them. I am usually one for Teen Titans (which I have many stories for) but I also love this show and I enjoy the fan fiction that is already on it, so I decided to try to write my own.**

* * *

**The Rugrats and the noise**

* * *

It was a regular day at the Pickles household. Grandpa was asleep on the couch, and he was snoring.

The kids were playing in the playpen.

Grandpa let out a loud snore, scaring Chuckie.

Scared, Chuckie hid behind Tommy, his best friend. "What was that?"

"I don't know." answered Tommy.

"I think it was one of those thunder I heard the nose man talking about on the magic screen." Lil said referring to the Weather man and the TV.

"It's a drum, Lillian!" argued Phil, her twin brother.

"Nu-uh, Phillip!" Lil screamed.

Phil yelled, "Drum"

"Thunder!" yelled Lil back.

"It's a drum!"

"No it's not, Phillip! It's the thunder!"

Angelica, cousin of Tommy Pickles, saw this as a chance to come into the argument.

"You dumb babies!" she howled, "It's not a drum and it's not thunder!"

"Then what is it, Angelica?" asked Lil.

Angelica whispered, "You really want to know?"

"Yeah!" the two twins hollered, excitedly.

Chuckie thought to himself, "I don't…"

"Well…that noise you heard isn't anything to just ignore…" Angelica whispered, "The sound comes from a hungry adult's tummy…"

Kimi, Chuckie's stepsister, raised her hand and asked "Then why doesn't he just get a snack to eat?"

Angelica answered, "That's the terrible part – well for you babies, but not for me…this isn't just any adult – the only thing that satisfies his hunger is little babies, just like you!"

Chuckie shrieked scared even more.

"Oh, no!" yelled Lil, "I don't want to be eaten!"

Phil licked his hand, and then informed "I don't taste that good!"

"What can we do, Angelica!" asked Kimi.

"Well…there is one thing…but…" said Angelica.

"What?" Kimi asked.

"Cookies are the answer…" whispered Angelica.

"Cookies?" she questioned.

Angelica nodded, "Tommy's mother just finished making a batch, too."

"What do we do with the cookies?" asked Chuckie.

"Get them first and then just bring them to me and I will bring them to the hungry adult."

"You're lying, Angelica! You want the cookies for yourself!" Tommy yelled.

Angelica gasped, "I am just trying to help you dumb babies out!"

"Why do you want us to give you the cookies, Angelica?" questioned Tommy.

"Well, the thing won't take the cookies from you dumb babies! You would just become baby food!"

Tommy glared at Angelica but let it slide, and took the excuse, "Fine."

"I'll be in my room" Angelica said and walked off.

* * *

When out of ear reach from the babies, Angelica laughed evilly. Angelica slumped down in the big bed, and sighed, "Dumb babies, you make it too easy!"

Deedee, Tommy's mom, who was walking down the hall, heard Angelica talking. She entered the room, "What was that, honey?" she asked.

Angelica gasped, and dug for an excuse. "Uh…I said Dummy Bears! Yeah, the dummy bears!"

"What about them?" Deedee asked her.

"Nothing…I just thought I saw one, that's all!" Angelica said trying to convince Deedee.

"All right… Well, dinner will be ready in a few." she said leaving.

* * *

The babies were in the kitchen trying to get to the cookies. They did what they usually do to reach high places, stack on top of one another, with Tommy on top and Chuckie on the bottom.

Tommy reached for the big jar that said 'COOKIES'.

"Can you hurry up, you guys are heavy!" complained Chuckie.

"Calm down, Chuckie!" said Phil, accidently putting his foot with in Chuckie's face.

"Got it!" exclaimed Tommy, at the same time as Chuckie moved causing them all to fall tumble down.

Kimi giggled, "Let's do that again!"

"I rather not." sighed Chuckie.

"Come on, Chuckie, don't be a party pooper." Kimi said, stretching the "e" on "pooper".

"No!" yelled Chuckie.

Tommy stepped in, "Chuckie, you no got to do it again if you scared."

Chuckie nodded, "Good!"

A loud snore was heard or for them a loud growl.

"Hurry!" yelled Lil, "it's getting hungrier!"

They babies ran towards Angelica's room, with Tommy holding the cookies.

* * *

With all the fright that the babies had, they hadn't noticed a Susie standing there and they collided into her.

"Hey! What's all the running for?" asked Susie.

"The monster!" yelled Chuckie.

"Monster?" asked Susie, "What monster?"

"The hungry baby-eating adult monster!" yelled Phil.

Another snore from grandpa was heard.

"Ah!" yelled Lil, "that was it; it's getting even more hungry!"

"It's gonna eat us!" cried Chuckie.

Susie shook her head, "Who told you this?"

"Angelica." answered Tommy.

"Should have guessed it." said Susie.

"What do we do?" asked Chuckie to Susie.

"Well listen, Angelica was lying to you all. No one is going to be eating you."

"Then how do you explains that noise we keep hearing?" asked Chuckie with his arms crossed.

Susie sighed, and said "Come on, I'll show you all."

* * *

Susie brought the babies to where Grandpa was asleep.

"Grandpa?" asked Tommy, "What about he got to do with the monster?"

"Just listen." said Susie.

They listened, and then heard the sound but this time they weren't scared of it.

"So the growling is grandpa?" asked Tommy.

Susie nodded. "It's not growling, though."

"Then what is it?" asked Kimi.

"It is snoring." she answered.

"Snoring?" repeated the babies.

"Yeah, snoring." she said, "We all do it, you snore, I snore, and we all snore. It's something we do when we are asleep besides dream."

The babies nodded, "Oh."

"Yeah, so there's no need to be scared." said Susie, smiling at them.

Chuckie smiled, "Thank you, Susie."

"No problem." she said.

* * *

At that moment, Deedee walked into the room. She saw the cookies next to the babies.

She bent down and grabbed the cookies, "Now how in the world did these get here?" she asked to herself.

She opened the cookie jar, and handed each baby including Susie one chocolate chip cookie.

"Here's a snack to hold your hunger while dinner is made." she said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Pickles." said Susie, happily taking the cookie.

The babies accepted their cookies with as much happiness.

Angelica came down from her room, and went to Deedee.

"Where's my cookie?" she asked, trying to sound sweet.

Deedee looked into the jar only to find that no more cookies were left.

"I'm sorry, dear. There are no more cookies."

Angelica growled mad and left.

* * *

Lil chewed her cookie happily, "Yum, yum." she said.

"Give me your cookie, dumb baby!" Angelica yelled to Dil, who had also gotten a cookie.

"That's Dil's cookie, Angelica!"

The cookie was in Dil's mouth, saliva getting all over the cookie.

Angelica growled, and put her hands on the cookie and tried to take it away but Dil, for a baby was quite strong.

"Mine!" yelled Dil.

"Let go, you stupid baby!" yelled Angelica.

"Mine!" he yelled.

Deedee walked in to see what the whole commotion was and gasped, "Angelica!"

Angelica gasped in surprise when she heard her name being yelled in a "you're in big trouble" tone. She let go of the cookie, and turned to Deedee.

"What in the world do you think you are doing?" yelled Deedee.

Dil giggled, and said "Bad gellica busted!"

Angelica tried to save herself but there was just not excuse left that she could use, "I…was…just…"

Deedee pulled Angelica by the ear, "I know exactly what you were doing, young missy. Room, now. And don't come down until dinner is ready and no more cookies for you!"

"But…" Angelica tried.

"No buts!" said Deedee.

The babies had been watching the whole scene. When Angelica was taken away by Tommy's mom, the babies started to clap in celebration.

"Yay!" exclaimed the babies.

"Yucky gellica no more!" babbled Dil.

* * *

_The end_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well, what do you think? Was it good for my first Rugrats fan fiction?**

**Please review. No flames. Please and thank you. **


End file.
